User talk:Sebahed
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Loras Tyrell page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:03, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Characters "(It said Loras Tyrell was a major character when he is clearly a recurring character)" ...please define how Loras is "clearly a recurring character" and not a major one.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 23:07, November 3, 2014 (UTC) ...we're in the process of revising the character categorization system, yeah.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:30, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Photo galleries Ah, here's your problem: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/index.php?title=Daario_Naharis&diff=164101&oldid=163486 Visual Editor is crap, use Source Editor view. You ended up putting the image name outside of the "end gallery" bracket, "" - it has to go inside. Galleries don't work like adding image thumbnails into the main body of an article. You don't need to add "File", "Thumb", etc. All you need to do is to add the file's name...and, if you're adding a caption, separate it from the name using one vertical bar. It's actually less complicated than using thumbnail images. And you need to make sure the image files are within the opening and closing "Gallery" brackets. Just use Source editor for those it gives you greater control because you can see if what you type is within the correct code brackets. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:10, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Image I'm not sure where I found his image to be honest. I just tagged it with the fair use copyright law tag. If we keep in the realm of that, I have no problem with you using it. 22:49, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Sunspear/Water Gardens Sunspear and the Water Gardens are different locations, geographically separate. Do not add the Water Gardens to Sunspear.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 23:27, April 14, 2015 (UTC) leaked episodes Don't forget that info from the leaked episodes is forbidden. If you watched them keep the info to yourself.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 17:02, April 15, 2015 (UTC) I didn't add any information that wasn't already here! That is if you meant the info i added to the season 5 page regarding cast credits order. If you are talking about something else, let me know! ;)--Sebahed (talk) 18:36, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Mercenary Originally I wanted to keep the list shorter, but nevermind, your edit is better.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:17, April 16, 2015 (UTC) Images I noticed you put a "Season 5 Characters" category to the image you uploaded. Just a reminder, only "image categories" need to be added to the images. I went ahead and fixed it. 18:20, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Oh, im sorry :-/ I didn't know--Sebahed (talk) 23:03, May 6, 2015 (UTC) ::No worries. I know sometimes uploading pictures can get confusing at first. 00:34, May 7, 2015 (UTC)